detroitmarchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Black River Island
Overview Black River Island sits at the mouth of the Black River and is home to a small colony of Sanctus explorers. It is the gateway to a vast continent. The bayou is home to primitive bullywug and lizardfolk clans. There are four eladrin tombs of seasons on the North, West, South, and East edges of the bayou. Beyond the bayou are plains inhabited by giants that stretch to the foot of a mountain range, where the Dragonborne of the Watch guard the gateway to a citadel. To the east, beyond the Copper Hills, kobolds and goblins mine the hills to pay tax and tribute to a Red Dragon named Rosinth. A long-gone wizard's tower is the gateway to the feywild. Current Plot Hooks History Factions Shield of Sanctus The Heralds Locations Ft. Providence - Trading post up river from Black River Island. Eladrin Tomb of Seasons Clan Greatscale Griffin's Roost Step Pyramid of Kun Ya Katar Eladrin Wizard Tower - Mysterious white tower that serves as a nexus into the Feywild. You must speak the words "The More You Know" as you approach, and again when you open the door, or else feel the power of Tormund's glyph of warding. Temple of Gahelyn - A drow temple brought up from the underdark during the cataclysm, this temple leads deep underground to a drow city and more. Bifurcated Tree - A mysterious and symmetrical pale oak that contains a hidden demiplane. Originally the hidding place of the Firbolg, the copper dragon Sinadad currently resides here. Tortle Island - Located in the South-East sea, the island is currently occupied by Sahaugin invaders. Adjacent Regions Proximus Flumen: '''The dragonborn watch at the foot of the northern ridge of mountains/waterfall beyond the plains and hills of the giants. '''Magnas Collas: Hills and plains inhabited by giants. Copper Hills: On other side of ridge beyond Griffin's Roost. It's mined by kobolds to provide ore to goblins, who in turn pay tax and tribute to Rosinth the Red Dragon. NPCs Black River Island * Ayal: A female hobgolin who escaped Proximus Flumen. She was a cook and secretly learned how to heal people. She has met a half-orc named Meznen that matches Merelda's description for her father. * Kyull: A young tortle fighter. * Marchwarden Dougall: Leader of Black River Island; fluent in all languages and provides sound advice to his island's inhabitants. Chiefs of the Lizardfolk Clans: * Kat Lung: Deep Breath * Mee Kar: Strong Claw * Dakaal: Great Scale * N/A Shimmerscale Eastern Forest: * Chief Zerg: Leader of goblins who live in the forest. * Rosinth: Red Dragon, "Eater of all" * Ith-Tinith: Red Dragon(another?), Leader of Kobalds and Dragon-men. Watch out! Fey of White Tower: * Berto: Treant who was faithtul to Faolin. Since he is too big to fit into the White Tower, he rooted nearby and will guard it. * Faolin: Dryad who escaped the evil fey through the rift; she's returned to the feywild and can be summoned with a pan pipe and three particular notes. * Malthus Heartslayer: Darkling elder who reports to Ilthaeus Heartslayer in the feywild. He is seeking the eladrin swords in the prime. Copper Dragons: * Sinadad: Husband killed by Ith-Tinith and daughter held hostage. Currently living in Bifurcated Tree and travels the region in human form. Firbolgs of the Bifurcated Tree: * Audra: Dufdor's sister * Dufdor: The guardian of the bayou; he wildshapes into a golden eagle. He warily allied with the colonists. Fort Providence: * Sactonel: Half-orc quarter-master. * Tofu Pahili: A young tortle monk and brother of Makani Pahili. A fully proficient blacksmith who runs Greensfeld Greaves when Roscoe is away. Tasked to learn the intricacies of all weaponry before continuing his monk training. * Iryn: Wounded tortle that escaped the sahaugin assualt on Tortle Island. Griffin's Roost: * Rolfe Breitschaufel: Dwarf who is leading mining expeditions in the Copper Hills east of Griffin's Roost. * Breitschaufel's team: Gunar, Fumar, Bleen - dwarven miners Dragonborn of Proximus Flumen: * Magnas Medicus: An apothecary who is also a war priest who can heal. * Sane Cordus: Enjoys reading the art of war and books on small gardens. He finds gardening a relaxing activity that recenters his focus. * Velux Actus: Always looking for a new libation. Hobgoblins of Proximus Flumen: * Masara Ibn Jawar: Stable master of Domum Carbo * Parug Al Jahiri: Head Cook at Domum Rosa * Wasil Ibn Utba: Head Cook of Domum Aeris